


Don't Ever Look Back

by thursdaybright



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaybright/pseuds/thursdaybright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll hate me one day," Katy had once said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Look Back

"You'll hate me one day," Katy had once said. It was years ago, now, she remembers. They were lying in bed, spent and exhausted, Taylor's head resting on Katy's thighs. She was so tall, Katy recalls thinking, so thin, all long limbed and gangly, like she hadn't _quite_ grown into herself. She was stunning already, but it was obvious that in a few years' time, she'd be utterly breathtaking. 

Taylor had looked up at her, a puzzled smile on her face. "Why would I hate you?" she asked, seemingly sincere, and Katy felt a stab of pleasure at such perfect, simple naivete. It would only make it so much better in the end, she knew. "I could never hate you," Taylor said. "I wouldn't know how."

"Maybe I'll teach you." Katy smirked, enjoying Taylor's wide-eyed stare as she ran her hands over her breasts, fingers circling her nipples. They were still sore from Taylor's surprisingly sharp teeth, but she pinched them, making herself gasp. She bit her lip, and Taylor moaned at the sight, moving upwards, yet again ready for more.

Taylor was always ready for more, Katy remembers, never satisfied. 

She underestimated that, right from the start; Taylor's drive, her ambition.

Her _cunning_.

It's a mistake Katy won't ever make again.


End file.
